


Tied by destiny.

by Terryblee517



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Typos, mentioned McHanzo, mentioned Pharmercy, mentioned lacroix marriage, mentioned zenji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terryblee517/pseuds/Terryblee517
Summary: In a world where everyone is destined to find their soulmates by different ways, you had found yours. You could find them by different ways. Angela had Fareeha’s name on her wrist, and she had hers. Ana, Fareeha’s mother, couldn’t see colors before she met her husband. Tracer has one eye being the same color as Emily’s, McCree could see the red tie that connected him to his soulmate, Amélie could hear Gerard’s voice as if it were her conscious and he heard hers. In your case, you could only age being besides your soulmate, who happened to be the former commander and image of Overwatch.





	Tied by destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic and attribution to the Overwatch fandom. Please forgive me if something is incoherent, I wrote most of it during nightime (12 pm- 4 am) also English it's not my first lenguage.

When it happened, it was all over the news. Some reporters were contacting you to ask for an interview, but you kindly said no to them, it hurt your heart too badly, just to talk and remember how it was to have him by your side, to kiss him and hug him, and the sweet memory of making love with him... because you couldn’t do it anymore.

...

In a world where everyone is destined to find their soulmates by different ways, you had found yours. You could find them by different ways. Angela had Fareeha’s name on her wrist, and she had hers. Ana, Fareeha’s mother, couldn’t see colors before she met her husband. Tracer has one eye being the same color as Emily’s, McCree could see the red tie that connected him to his soulmate, Amélie could hear Gerard’s voice as if it were her conscious and he heard hers. In your case, you could only age being besides your soulmate, who happened to be the former commander and image of Overwatch.

You met him when you were 25. He was concerned about you being so young-looking, since you stopped aging at 18 years old.

You decided to join Overwatch to be a doctor, since that was what you studied, but to join you had to know how to defend yourself. The first thing you did were some physic tests and they also made you patch someone to see how you did. The last test was easy for you.

He accepted you almost immediately, since it was just the starting of it, and also you had very good skills so you became the second in charge of his squad and the head of the medics since you were the only one on the division located on Gibraltar.

When it was announced that you were the official medic, you were presented formally to commander Gabriel Reyes and captain Ana Amari, the other founders of overwatch. It was easy for you to befriend both of them, you had to give them reports every week and also you were the one to check them every month, so you got used to them quickly.

You were there when Ana had her little baby, she became like a sister to you. She helped you a little (a lot) to talk to Jack and she was the one to point out how you were changing, growing older.

Jack was the one to ask you out. He told you he loved how detailed you were at work and how you changed his mood with only hearing your voice, how your smile lighted his heart with joy and that he was a different person when he was with you. After weeks of dating in secret, you became the general medic for those in the higher positions, such as all three commanders.

When Jack and Gabe decided to create another division, for more dangerous missions, was when you realized how much Gabe meant to you. He was Jack’s and yours best friend. You were going to miss him, his humour and how he took thing in a more calm way than Jack did.

What you and Ana weren’t going to miss were the fights he and Jack had about silly things.

Blackwatch was now a thing and you were afraid deep inside of you that something might happen to Gabriel, you knew it was going to be only a matter of time that the omnics attacks became stronger.

When Genji first arrived, with missing body parts and almost dead, you helped him recover, you stitched his wounds and together with Angela, gave him another chance to live.

When he first saw you, awake and trying to understand his new body he asked how old you were.

“Im 28 darling. I know I look a bit younger but I swear it’s my real age” was your answer.  
“You look around Angela’s age, and I believe she is under the age of 25” he told you.  
You just nodded and made a mental note to ask Ana about it later.

Blackwatch had more agents on it’s division, but the most importants to the Commanders were Genji, McCree and Moira.

McCree joined after Gabe found him with a gang, though he was capable of more and took him under his wing. Jesse had a hard time adapting to what was supposed to be his new home, but he finally behaved and started cooperating with his boss. He liked you, he once confessed that you were like a mother to him, ignoring how young you looked.

Moira O’Deorain joined Overwatch three months after you did, so she became your second in hand. She asked you in person to be Blackwatch’s medic. You told her you were going to ask Gabriel and she grumbled but accepted. One night when Jack was out for a mission, you were drinking some beers with Gabe when you remembered what Moira asked. It took you some more beers to convince him, but he did finally. You were happy because Blackwatch purposes fitted Moira very good. You knew that she was going to be happy working with him.

Years started to pass by, when you turned 29, Jack took you to a meeting with the heads of the other divisions. It was during the meeting that Jack went in one knee, took a little box from his jeans and proposed to you. You immediately accepted, knowing you and him were tied by destiny, and that he was your true soulmate. Everyone clapped, congratulated you and told you their best wishes.

That’s when you met Gerard and Amelie Lacroix, a happy marriage.

Gerard was good at technology, so Jack asked him to join the first division in Gibraltar with them. He accepted, but when they were just about to move to Gibraltar his wife was kidnapped. It went like that for months, you a little busy with the wedding plans and trying to help Gabe relax, since he told Gerard that Blackwatch would find her wife and it wasn’t an easy mission.

But they couldn’t find her. And Gerard died during his slept on the hands of a mysterious sniper who happened to know exactly where his old home with Amelie was located.

Weeks after his death, when Ana took Fareeha to his father in Canada and went for a mission, you, jack and Gabriel were communicated that she had passed aways of a bullet passing through her eye directly to her brain.

Meanwhile in Blackwatch, Moira took the decision to leave that program and everything that had to do with Overwatch after one discussion with Gabe about questioning the experiments she made. She excused herself argumento get that she was only trying to understand Angela’s healing system, but Gabe doubt her response and started checking her experiments too close. Moira ended up feeling untrustworthy and so she quit.

During that time, Overwatch itself started to collapse when soldiers started to leave, motivated by society’s complain about overwatch being fake, and accusing them of destroying their hometowns. It all began with little protests on small Overwatch divisions, but later it was massive, and even on the news channel they predicted the end of Overwatch.

When you were one month before getting married with the love of your life, there was an explosion. It didn’t happen on Gibraltar, it happened on the Swiss headquarter and when Winston told you about it you entered in a shock, then laughed and looked at Winston right into his eyes, understanding he wasn’t joking. You felt how your heart broke, oxygen starting missing in your lungs, and your knees too weak to support your whole body.

You fell to the ground, tears starting to hit the floor. The only thing Winston could do was to hug you. It was a reaction he could never forget.

Jack and Gabe had gone to an emergency meeting with the other commanders there, and… Now they were gone. You couldn’t do anything.

The day of the funeral came and Reinhardt never left your side. He had joined Overwatch almost 2 years ago, he wasn’t the head of his team, but his charisma took him to a higher rank and that's how he meet the commanders, and of course, you. He told you that you were like a long lost sister to him, that he would protect you and also had a special place in his heart.

Lena and his girlfriend Emily flied all the way from London to Indiana, the place where Jack was raised, and also where you would get married. Angela was there too, she quitted Overwatch a week before the explosion happened, saying she wanted to help in the places where people where in war, and so she hugged all of you, took her things and started driving away from what she once called her home.

Torbjorn couldn't attend because he was with his wife, who was having another baby. Genji and McCree were in Los Angeles, burying Blackwatch’s commander, and also your best friend, Gabriel.

The fact that you were burying empty coffins made you tear up more, because when the explosion ended, the bodies of the founders weren’t found.

You cry as Rein hugs you into his big body. Your eyes are hurt because you haven’t stopped crying since Winston told you the bad news.

“Y/N, but what if they’re alive?” Rein told you with a smooth voice.

“With the magnitude of the explosion I don’t think that’s even possible, Reinhardt.”

People told you how sorry they were, hugged you and even offered their shoulder to cry on. You just hugged them back, and thanked them with red eyes and a sad smile. At least you know you could count on these people.

…

One week after the funeral you started to isolate yourself from what the real world was, calling Winston to have him know you were not coming back again.

Overwatch became nothing after the funerals, all three founders were dead and the commanders weren’t excited to take their places, so Overwatch fell.

It was difficult for you to get a job, everywhere you went you where “the commander’s widow”. Luckily when you were checking your mail there was a letter from something called ‘Talon’, with a direction underlined at the end of it.

You had nothing to lose, so the day after receiving it you went to that direction, it was a bit suspicious where it was, but life without Jack was nothing so you ignored the feeling in your stomach and started driving to the underlined direction.

When you arrived, the first thing you saw was a big, mysterious building, surrounded by more constructions that looked similar to the bigger one. When you stepped inside and met with the receptionist, you took a moment to appreciate the place where you were in before talking to him.

It had big windows outside, but wasn’t that bright inside. There was an elevator and some people with strange outfits. There also were what you believe were secretaries and what seemed to be trainers or some sort of physical-related professionals.

“Good evening, miss. Did you received a letter?” asked the receptionist, a middle aged man with two colored eyes.

“Hi, yes, good evening” you looked into your purse to grab your phone and handed it to him “here it is.”

He read the mail quickly, gave you your phone back and stood up, called someone whose name was Josie and asked you to follow him.

He went to the elevator, took a step inside and moved so you could enter, then he pressed some buttons and the doors closed.

“We are meeting with the CEO, Mr. Brookshire, miss L/N. He’s going to explain and answer your questions.” The elevator stopped, you stepped outside of it and waited for him “go to the right and then all straight. His assistant must be waiting for you.”

You followed his instructions and then you found yourself face to face with who you hoped, was Mr. Brookshire’s assistant.

“Miss L/N? Good evening, we’ve been waiting for you.” She greeted you and without waiting for your response, used her communicator to advise your arriving. She then nodded and guided you to the end of the hall behind her desk. Knocked into the black door and left you with a kind smile.

The door opened and a good looking man wearing a suit greeted you.

 

“You must be Y/N. I am so happy you agreed to meet with me” he took your hand and left a kiss on the back of it, then made all the way to his computer and sat on the chair behind the screen, waiting for you to sit in the empty place in front of him, across the crystal desk. When you did, he started talking.

“My name is Oliver Brookshire, and I am the CEO of Program Talon” he spoke. You had no idea what Talon was. Why was it recluting you?

“I know who you are, Y/N. I know what you do and am conscious about the kind of contacts that you have. Please, agree to take a place in the organization. I understand you have no one to come home to, so if you decline my kind invitation, you are not going to see the outsides ever again. Consider this meeting as only a warning.” You moved in your seat, uncomfortable at his words. Again, you couldn’t understand why you were so important to him or the program at all.

“Why would I say yes, Mr. Brookshire?” you tried to swallow the anxiety in your throat when you asked. It came out sounding normal, which surprised you.

“Because if you do say yes, we are going to let you have a normal life when you’re not working.” He answered, sharp eyes staring directly at yours.

“When do I start working, sir?” you sighed, looking anywhere but to him. It wasn’t his threat what made you accept, but the fact that he was right. You had no one at your home, it was only you, and so you had to eat something. If he would accept you immediately, you weren’t the one to decline his direct offer.

“Come tomorrow morning at 7 am, please” he grinned. “Now, please ask my assistant to show you where you are going to work.”

You stood up and walked to the door, when you opened it, Oliver told you one last thing:

“Oh, and Y/N, you cannot quit this job. If you do something wrong, you will be moved to another department, and if I find out you’re divulging any of the information, you’ll be… what’s the word? Oh, I remembered. You will be eliminated.”

You nodded and walked out. How the hell did you got involved in this program?

The assistant, a brunette woman, smiled at you again, and took you to the elevator again. Now you were going down, not to the reception, but to some sub levels. When the elevator stopped, she stepped out with you and went to the left, to some kind of laboratories. Probably, there were some offices to the right.

The girl took out her pass, or what you assumed was for identification in this place, then made the machine scan it and the big metallic door opened without making much noise.

“This is the common medic lab, miss L/N. You’re going to meet the medic Chief and then I’m going to show you your own laboratory and office. Please follow me to that door.”

The name on the door made you paralyze. “O’Deorain” it read. How could this even be possible?

“Come in, please” That voice… it could only belong to Moira.

“Hello, Renee. Oh, I see you have brought me young Y/N” Moira broke the silence, looking at you through her bi colored eyes.

“Hello Moira. I’m surprised you’re here too.” You approached her to shake her hand.

“This place is amazing, Y/N. I’m sure you’re going to like it in here. It’s like a renewed Overwatch, but way better” she affirmed, then looked at Renee and proposed she took you to see your workplace.

Moira said goodbye to both of you and turned her attention to what she was doing before seeing you.  
Renee showed you your workplace, a laboratory found across Moira’s. It was big, but it didn’t look the same as Moira’s. This one was more for treating people, than to experiment on… Whatever Moira experimented on.

Renee waited for you to see everything that you had in your office and then walked you to the elevator again, this time to make you the pass ID to confirm you as a former Talon worker.

She also told you that you had no longer to go home, that Talon had some departments where all the employees lived, and that yours was already reserved. After giving you your pass, you went to see how your new flat was, thinking how much this Talon program had waited for you to join.  
…

Days started to pass by in your new ‘job’, now you had became a close friend to Moira, and she showed you around, told you where you could go, and pointed out that you had to work out since Talon also had important missions. She said you would soon be contacted to participate in your first one.

You laughed in her face. You were new so it didn’t make sense that you went on mission so soon. Her expression wasn’t one of being joking.

2 weeks later the day came, one brunette woman with a very long mohawk ending in purple tips and with shaved sides was sitting in the couch of your office when you came back from your break.

“'Sup, Y/N. I'm Sombra. I’ve been told I have to tell you you’re going to come with us in our next mission.”

You panicked, you hadn’t talked to the agents, only to receptionist or those injured who were told to go see you.

“I’m…You're kidding, right?” you blinked at her. Her smile got bigger.

“I wish I was. Look amiga, you’re the assigned doctor to when my team and I go mission hunting, alright? I don’t make the rules” she looked at her purple nails. Now that you were thinking of it, how did she enter your private office?

“Okay, when are we leaving and what do I take with me?” you responded, sitting behind your computer and crossing your arms.

“This Friday at 4 am, we’ll met in the heliport. Take a gun with you, don’t forget this is a mission, ok? And lastly, I don’t know. Just take whatever doctor stuff you think it’ll need.” She rolled her eyes and got up, making her way to the door.

“Wait! How did you entered my office?” but it was too late. She was gone before you could finish your question.

…

Next morning there you were, wearing one big coat to protect yourself from the cold morning air, and carrying one suitcase filled with medical material and also your gun. The gun Jack had gave you in your first year anniversary.

There was the woman from yesterday, whose name was Sombra, accompanied by another shape.

When you were near enough to see who the other person was, you froze, and the suitcase you were carrying felt to the ground, drawing attention to you. That face was to unique to confuse. Next to Sombra, was a blue skinned woman. But it was a woman who you had met before she became like this.

You grabbed the baggage and walked faster, straight to her. The look on her eyes was one of indifference, so when you were standing right in front of her, there wasn’t any emotion in her face.

“Amelie?” you asked, a worried look on your face.

“That is a name I haven’t heard in a long time” she responded with a cold laugh. “I murdered precious Amelie and became the Widowmaker.”

You stepped back, hurt by her words. She didn’t remember you?

“What happened to you?” It was only a whisper, but she managed to hear it.

“Talon transformed me into this” even her voice had changed, it maintained the French accent, but she talked with a monotone voice. You couldn’t perceive any emotion from her.

“What are we waiting for? Get into the helicopter” said a voice in your very back. You had never heard it before, but it was raspy, firm and with a powerful tone, like it was from a natural leader.

You were afraid to look at what said that, following it’s orders and finding a spot for you to sit inside the vehicle.

“Calm down, Reaper. It’s too early to be angry at the world, you know that right?” Sombra told him.

Widowmaker boarded the helicopter as well, followed by Sombra and the Reaper man.

“What’s our mission for today, jefe?” Sombra asked.

“First we are going to the hotel to change into clothes that fit the conference. You and I are only coming to clear Widow’s area. She’s going to take down Mondatta.” Reaper said.

“Are you serious? She’s going to kill Tekharta Mondatta? With all the bodyguards he has? That’s not going to be possible!” You exclaimed.

The Reaper man looked at you through the eyes of his owl mask. “You don’t have the position to question our execution plan, you are only the medic.”

Rude, you thought. But you’d rather be silent than to get on his nerves, he seemed like a dangerous… living being.

“Oh, Y/N. I’m sorry about your husband. But if you want my opinion, living forever is better than love.” The widowmaker said, her gaze right into your eyes as she spoke every word. What a bitch.

…

The helicopter arrived at Kings Row, you took off your coat and waited to follow them to the hotel. Then, you entered and saw two dresses. One purple with a note saying it was Sombra’s, and another black, that one for yourself.

You put on your dress and it had one cut on the right leg, you supposed it was there so you could put place your gun there.

When you were ready, you waited for Sombra. Her dress had the back open, letting the world see her implant of what you supposed let her be connected into the red all the time.

“Hey amiga, I know a lot about you. Tell me, how was it being the commander’s girlfriend?” She asked when she was over, maybe trying to befriend you.

“It was…” You sighed “wonderful. He’s the best man I had ever met. And so was Gabriel, but when I started to age, by Jack’s side… I was the happiest woman in the world.”

“I know he passed away a recently, but you don’t look exactly your age” Sombra said again. You were 29, almost 30, but some persons agreed with what sombra had said and asked you if you were 23.

“I think it is maybe because Jack was older than me, and he aged quickly compared to me” you said that in a low voice, trying to convince yourself more than to convince the other woman.

“Enough talk ladies, I have an omnic to kill” widow joined, rifle under her arm and her long hair on a ponytail.

Reaper handed you one ear communication artefact and you put it in your right ear, hiding it with your hair. Now it was the moment to take a better look at Reaper. He was dressed in all black leather, wore claw in his hands and the boots he has on seemed pretty heave. He has a bone white mask with an owl like shape and the head completely covered. He excused himself and went to his position on the shadows.

When the three of you started to make your way to the outsides of the hotel where Mondatta’s conference was going to take place, you never left Sombra’s side. Widow took a different direction, to what you supposed was the roof and now it was only you and the mexican lady.

“Sombra, have you ever seen Reaper’s face?” you hold her gently by the arm when you articulated the question. She only raised one of her eyebrows.

“He’s a mysterious man, and I don’t really care about how he looks. I only care about what he does.” Sombra liberated herself from your grip and put one hand on your lower back, guiding you to where Reaper indicated you both had to be. “Do you already like him? ‘Cause if you do, ohh mi amiga that was quick” she laughed.

“Of course I don’t like him! I don’t even know who he is! What are you, crazy?” you started to scream in whispers to her. Sombra could only laugh harder.

“Relax, I was only kidding. How would I know your feeling?” was her explaining.

The conference started and within 15 minutes of it, Reaper gave Widow the signal. You were waiting with Sombra for the drop of the omnic, but that never happened. Instead, Mondatta’s bodyguards approached him and started pulling him in direction of his car.

“Sombra, what’s wrong?” you asked. She displayed one holographic screen and started typing, then with one hand she put it on her communicator and heard what was wrong.

“Reaper! Quick, Widow’s having some problems on the roof. Y/N, you stay here. I’ll cut the bodyguard’s comms” she said. With that, people started to suspect on what was happening, Sombra left your side and entered Mondatta’s car. One of your hands flew to the cut where your gun was hiding, ready to pull it out if needed, then looked towards the roof and tried to find the cause of the problem.

There, in the sky, you saw Tracer. And behind her, was the blue sniper.

Tracer disappeared and you saw Widow shot her rifle. She smiled and used her grippling hook to enter one window and not fall. She saw you from her position and smiled, turning and disappearing from your sights.

You started to hear a lot of screams, so you turned and looked a lot of bodyguards over the omnic’s body, who wasn’t moving. You gasped, incredulous at the fact that she had made it. She managed to kill Tekharta Mondatta.

The voice in your comm made you come back from the shock state you were in.

“Y/N, come back to the hotel room right now.”

You gave the scene one last look and walked inside the hotel. Your expression completely blank. When you arrived to the room, you saw some blood on Widow’s outfit.

“Are you okay?” you quickly went to the suitcase you had bringed with you and took some stuff to patch her up. “This will hurt a bit” you poured some chemicals to disinfect her wound, but she didn’t move or made any sound. It was almost like she didn't feel it.

“We could say this was a successful mission” Sombra said behind you.

“What happened on the roof?” asked Reaper with a grumpy tone.

“That Tracer girl was here. She saw me and took out her guns to stop me. When I pointed to her strange device on her chest, she disappeared. Cleared my shot on Mondatta” You could second that response, telling him that you, in fact, saw Tracer making Widow's job harder.

But you preferred to stay silent. You didn’t know how telling them would help, so you stayed shut.

“Let’s go. I already contacted the helicopter driver to take us back to base.” Reaper grumbled and started walking toward the elevator to take him all the way up.

…

After that night, you were constantly on missions with Reaper, Sombra and Widowmaker. The most difficult mission, in your honest opinion was one of getting a man out of Numbani’s prison. You had been shot on the leg by some policeman so Reaper had to carry you during the rest of the day, until you had time to patch yourself.

That was another successful but tired mission for the team. Now you could feel thankful with Reaper, keeping him in sight everytime you go shooting some policeman, trying to return the favor. Sombra noticed your gaze going constantly at his direction and she enjoyed teasing you about it, you being the shy woman you had always been, blushed at her comments and telling her to shut up.

You could also notice how Reaper started getting used to you, coming to your office to ask for some painkillers for his… condition.

The first time you saw him in his other form was during one mission on Volskaya. The one mission who gave you bad memories.

It was cold, you were going behind Reaper covering his back, you had to get rid of your old gin since it didn’t help much, Talon gave you a new one so you could help your squad better. You laughed when he asked Sombra to open the door, and so everything was going well until Reaper got shot in front of you, by one of Volskaya’s agents. Reaper and you were dragging attention from all the other agents and put more pressure on Widow, since she was the one that was going to take Katya down, you and Reaper were only helping to clear the area.

Unluckily, some alarmed started to sound and Katya got dragged by her agents. Now it was all up to Sombra to finish the mission.

While you were on the snowed field, Reaper took a lot of agents, killing them in the process. You took down 4 that were only making their way to where you and him were. Another shot sound and Reaper groaned, in pain. He had taken a bullet trying to protect you.

You saw something marvelous seconds before you realized what had happened, black mist started to form out of Reaper, a smell of smoke filling your nose and Reaper was gone, his shape made out of black fog right in front of you. You heard his voice in your comm “Let’s get out of here Y/N” he told you. You followed the black fog and ended up in a small space. He got back into his normal being and looked at you from behind his mask.

“Are you hurt?” you breathed out. He laughed a tired laugh, pressing the injury with his clawing hand. You shook your head “How is that even possible?”

“I’m one of Talon’s experiments. That’s how it’s possible.” He sighed.

Reaper and you were going to reunite with Amelie when Sombra’s voice said the mission status. You had failed in taking down Katya Volskaya.

But you had won into knowing a little more of Reaper.

He later confessed that he liked your company, and it helped him with his condition. When he was in your office, you and him talked about simple thing, you told him everything about how you met Jack and how you missed him and Gabriel so much. Told him how much your heart hurt because your soulmate had passed away and thet you were going to remain as a 24 years old woman and you would have to wait for Jack’s reincarnation to find you again.

He told you that he didn’t know how he would ever find his soulmate, how he believed he didn’t have one because of what Talon did to him, how they experiment on him after he came looking for help. He told you he was born as a normal human being, but he had to live in this condition in return of Talon giving him a second chance to life. “Just like with Genji” you thought.

Moira called you to catch up with you, work had been a little more difficult those last days for both you and her, so you had been apart for weeks. So now you were outside your office, waiting for her, both of you had agreed to go to a coffee shop during your break.

When she walked out of her own lab, she stopped and stared at you for 5 minutes. She tilted her head and finally said something.

“Y/N, you look different” she blinked at you, as if you weren’t the same person who first saw her when Renee took you to her office.

“Moira, we haven’t seen each other in like a month, come on, it’s not that long time” You laughed and started to walk past her.

“I am being serious, Y/N. I could say you look almost your real age,” She sighed, catching up quickly with your pase. You cursed at her damn long legs.

“Are you calling me old, O’Deorain?” you teased.

“Of course not, dear. I’m trying to make you present me your soulmate.”

“Moira, he’s dead! And you know it. If you want me to take you to his grave, then that's alright but tell me like that, straight to the point like you know how to talk.”

She stopped talking about that topic, and you thanked her silently but one moment, at the coffee shop when you were sitting right in front of her she gasped and took one lock of your hair, lurking into it and then pulling one out.

“What are you doing?” you reclaimed.

She didn’t say anything, but showed you the single hair she had taken of your head. It was a gray hair.

“You’re old, Y/N. I am not crazy, and I told you you were different. This is the different, you’re aging againi.” She smiled with satisfaction.

‘Who could it be?’ you asked yourself.

A black shape appeared quickly in your thoughts. ‘Could this be possible?’

You stood up, apologizing to Moira about you leaving so suddenly, but you had to face him.

You entered the familiar building, passing Kyle, the receptionist of everyday and running to the elevator. You were going down, even below your department floor. You hoped with all your heart that he were still there.

When you walked out the elevator you hit someone by accident, you got up the floor quickly and apologized to the person, a brunet, tall man who was wearing a grey hoodie and black sports pants. You didn’t pay attention to him and started walking again from him, but a voice called you.

“Y/N, what are you doing here?” It was him. That man was the Reaper.

“Reaper…” You had lost your words, The train of your thought was very far from your reasoning.

“Follow me, I’ll take you to my dorm. You look like you need a glass of water.” He got inside the elevator again, then walked out the reception with you and all the way to the flats, he then turned left, on the contrary direction of where your flat was.

You remained silent all the way from below Talon’s principal building to his dorm. On the outside of his door, you were still thinking about what to tell him. He stepped inside, closed the door and walked to the kitchen. You were behind him at all moments.

He offered you the glass of water he had mentioned earlier and you accepted with a nod of your head. It was time to have a talk.

“Reaper I… I’ve discovered who my soulmate is” you said softly, not looking at him.

His inside burned, full of mixed feelings, such as pain, jealousy and hope.

“Before you tell me who your soulmate is, I have something to tell you first, Y/N” you took a sip of water, then nodded to tell him to talk first.

“I’ve known who you are since I first saw you walking out Mr. Brookshire’s office. So I think it’s time for you to know my full identity” he said, then took the hoodie off his head revealing his features. Your eyes finally meet with his. There wasn’t a mask to deny you his red eyes anymore. His face was precious, even with all the cuts he had. He possessed a beard, brown but not too long, and his lips looked so soft…

“Gabriel…” you whispered, incredulous. He put a sad smile on his face.

“Now tell me, who’s the lucky one to have your heart?” His tone was bitter. He was resting his body against the kitchen counter, you approached him and with slow hands, you made him look at you.

You have each other a long look, the tension one the room palpable. ‘Fuck it’ he thought, and smashed your lips with his own.

The kiss was romantic, slow, gentle. Gabriel passed one of his big hands through your cheek, his other hand taking off the hair that was resting on your face. Your hands went straight to his arms, touching his muscles and one of them went to his hand, caressing his own hand.

You finally pulled out of the kiss, your forehead resting against his. A smiled formed on your lips.

“It’s you, Gabe. You’re my soulmate. It never was Jack, it was you. That’s why I started to age slowly, because you weren’t with me. But now you are…” tears started to form on your eyes, and with a sight you let them fall.

“Y/N, why are you crying? It is because of how I look?” He cleaned your face of the tears, then said “I understand if you want to be apart from me. I don’t expect you to love me when I look like this.”

You laughed in your crying, shaking your head.

“I never thought I would find you. I thought I’d die alone. But now I don’t have to because you’re here, by my side” you took his hands in yours, now looking up at him.

You kissed him again, with the same passion from before, now your arms over his neck. He put his around your waist, then sat you on the counter. Your legs hugged his waist and now your hand where pulling your hair.

That night you made love with your significant other, your missing half, your soulmate.

Next day, you and him went to Oliver, asking him for a department for you too. He accepted because it meant more doce for future agents. And so, days started to pass by, everyone in talon knew who you and him were, Sombra jokingly said she knew all along, just by looking at the looks he gave you when you were in danger, and they way you patched him up so gently, his scared your expression when he got shot, there were a lot of signals, she said.

Missions stayed the same, you weren’t removed from the principal mission squad, the only difference was one of reserving you and him a separate room from Sombra and Widow.

On your 30th birthday, Moira and Sombra organized you a surprise party, Gabriel used that moment to propose to you. With a huge smile, you told him yes.

The wedding took place one month after your birthday, and from honeymoon, Talon’s CEO paid you a trip to Dorado, where there was a lovely beach.

After you moved with him, he stopped wearing his owl mask, encouraged by the words you told him about how handsome he was, how he didn’t need it and that he was better than all the male models in the world.

During that trip of your honeymoon, you met a man named Oscar, he had one big scar all over his face, crossing one of his olive eyes, and he had a little niece named Alejandra and he told them that he worked in a bakery with his sister. Gabriel and you heard that his bakery was the better bakery of the town. 

Alejandra was a lovely child, she talked a lot about Dorado’s hero, a man who called himself Soldier 76.

One night when Gabriel and you were walking on the beach, you saw some teenagers running from something. Quickly, you and your husband caught them and waited for whoever was following them. Turns out it was the famous Soldier 76 himself.

What you didn’t expect, was from the man to know who you were.

“ Y/N?Gabriel?” He asked, his voice graspy.

“And you are…?” You told him. He had a mask covering his face, grey hair all over his head, it could be anyone you know.

When he removed the mask, you and Gabriel met with an old version of Jack Morrison, who had the same mark on his face just like the bakery man, Oscar.

“I can’t believe you’re alive too… you know how much I suffered when Winston told me you were dead? Did you know I stopped eating and taking care of myself because you weren’t coming back? You hurt me Jack… I wanted to kill mys- fuck that, I even tried to kill myself but could because of the soulmate situation. I injured myself so badly I ended up on a hospital bed for 3 weeks because I thought you were fucking dead” you breathed out “worse, I tried to kill myself because I thought you were my soulmate during that time” you cried.

Gabriel hugged you, trying to calm you down before you hurt someone.

“Y/N, I’m sorry, I would've liked to contact you during that time but…” he started to talk.

“No buts. I don’t want to see you anymore, and if the people of this town believe that you are a hero to them, I'm just going to let  you  know that you’re still dead to me” you turned and made your way to your beach house, leaving your husband and your supposed 'soulmate'.

Gabriel stood there, face to face with his old best friend.

“Jack I’m sorry, but at lea-“ he got cut by Jack’s voice.

“Take good care of her Gabe, please. I hurt her too bad, I'm counting on you to help her be happy again.” And with that, he left too.

When you went back to Talon, Sombra was talking about discovering a Ghost true identity, when she made the big reveal, her exact words were ‘Ana Amari is the  Ghost hacker’. You passed out, maybe that was a lot of information to take, to discover that all your old friends were still alive in such a short period of time.

When you woke up, you were in Moira’s laboratory, Gabriel was by your side holding your hand.

“She woke up” he murmured, grabbing the doctor's attention.

“How are you feeling, Y/N?” Moira asked, turning her attention from her monitor screen to you.

“I feel like shit…” you passed one arm over your eyes to cover yourself from the bright light of the laboratory.

“Well, Mr. and Mrs. Reyes, it’s sad the circumstance that brought you both here, but at least I have a happy new to tell you” she cleared her throat “you’re going to have a child. Y/N is 3 weeks pregnant” she smiled to both of you.

“Are you joking?” You asked. Moira nodded no.

A month later, everyone started to congratulate you for your expecting child, Sombra being the one to divulgue the news and asking you and Gabe to be the Godmother of the little baby, to which you couldn’t say no.

Time flew, both you and Gabe living in a happy bubble fooling around and emaning joy to almost all the agents that knew you two. But Gabe still had to go on missions. And you were still one of the important medics. You had to switch positions with Moira, her being Reaper's team medic. You had to make her promise to take care of him, and everytime they came back, she fulfilled the promise.

When the moment arrived, you were at your home alone, Gabriel being on a exploring mission with Sombra and leaving poor you all by yourself. 

Panicking, you walked as you could to your phone, dialing Moira’s number. She and Renee went to pick you up, but instead of taking you to Talon’s laboratory she took you to a real hospital.

There, you have birth to two lovely boys, both healthy and completely normal. Gabriel arrived at the hospital in a rush, entering the room when you were just about to give birth. He hold your hand all over the process and telling you encouraging words.

“Then Alex and Danny it’s going to be” those were the names of both your babies.

When it was time for visits, Sombra entered with a camera and took the first family photo. You were tired, but extremely happy.

Two years after having your babies, Sombra made an agreement with your husband, an agreement to end Talon.

He accepted, and after a month of planning how to kill Oliver and the other superiors, Talon fell just like Overwatch did.

Moira got sad, but then called Winston to know if she could be of help. Instead of answering himself, Lena said “the world needs more heroes” so Gabriel, Sombra and you took that as an invitation.

Widow wasn’t going to be brainwashed ever again, her blood pressure started going normal again, getting back her pale skin color and when you asked her if she was going to join Overwatch with you, she kindly said that the Guillard Palace was alone and that she needed to re decorate her old home.

When you arrived at Overwatch with Gabriel and the twins, Ana congratulated you, the most honest smile on her face. Lena said how happy she was to have you and Gabriel back and became the auntie of the twins.

You met with McCree again, surprised at him rejoining the program, but he wasn’t alone, he was with a buffed man called Hanzo Shimada, who you remember from Genji’s words, was his older brother.

There was the cyborg ninja too, along with his master Zenyatta. You were very happy when you saw little Fareeha as a grown woman, going hand by hand with the blonde Angela. You also meet more people who weren’t in Overwatch during your times, but were thankful that the Program greeted you with open arms again. Your life could continue to help the people, with the change that now you had found what happiness was.

End.


End file.
